Hampton court university
by RobbXMargaery
Summary: Anne Boleyn arrives at Hampton University not to fall in love. However, she soon has feelings for Henry Tudor. MENTIONS OF SELF HARMING, SEX, ATTEMPTED MURDER, AND MUCH MORE.
1. Introduction

Summer was coming to an end as the first sighting of Falling leaves begun. The sunset earlier and a cool autumn breeze gently hitting peoples faces. Anne Looked out her bedroom window and sighed. Marie was at Hampton University awaiting for her. New start, new life, for her. The creaking of the door caused Anne to turn her head. Her brother George stood in the doorway smiling at his baby sister. Anne ran into his arms and George held her in his tight embrace.

"Dear sister, the morning sun cannot bring sadness to your eyes," George tells Anne, kissing his sister's forehead gently. Anne smiles at him and answers.

"Dear brother, what brings me sadness is the thought of leaving my sweet home and sweet brother. Though I am excited to see Marie again. To think now you will at home alone with no one but our pet cat and our emotionless father" George nods and seats on his sister's bed. She sat beside him and watched him quietly as he reached inside his pocket. He handed her a small box, and Anne opened it to find inside a beautiful ruby necklace. She gasps and looks into his blue eyes.

"It is a gift I thought would be suitable for you, I have one for our older sister but I can't give it to her. When you leave later, I'll give you the present to pass to her hand. father wants you washed and dress within the hour. He said he wants to get you a few last minute supplies before you leave". George gets up and leaves the room, gently closing the door behind him.

**Anne Boleyn**

**Henry Tudor**

**Mary Boleyn**

**George Boleyn**

**Charles Brandon**

**More people to be added soon. Jane Parker will be in it, so will all the other of Henry VIII's 6 wives. Yes, even Jane Seymour who I HATE so much. **


	2. Preparations to leaving

Anne was downstairs in the hour wearing black ripped Jeans, a light blue shoulder showing shirt. Upon her feet were small heel black shoes, around her neck was the ruby necklace George gifted her. Her hair in loose curls and dark red lipstick on her lips. Her father stood by George at the door. In his hand was a something wrapped in red cloth. She looked at them both and spoke.

"Father, George says we are going out for last minute supplies. Are we going now?" Her father motioned for her to come over, Anne walked to him and felt him but the cloth in her hand. She clutched onto it and took the cloth of the gift inside. Anne stared at the keys that were hidden inside and stared at her father in shock.

"It is that Bugatti Chiron car you wanted, but don't ask for anything that expensive again. Now, it is a five-hour journey to Hampton, leave at midday. Once you arrive call me and tell me you're ok and that you either found Marie or waiting for her. Your mother would have wanted to know you were ok too if she was here now" Anne hugs her father tightly and George joined in putting his arms around his sister and father. Thomas looked at his youngest child and kissed her forehead softly. Anne smiled at her father.

**Annes room**

Laying across her soft quilt covers for the last time, Anne texted Marie. They will be meeting up at the bar near Hampton in a few hours.

**Marie: **I need to tell you something, please tell me if you think it is the right opinion.

**Anne: **Sure, what is it?

**Marie: **I am going to break up with Francis.

**Anne: **Why you guys are perfect for each other.

**Marie: **We just don't have that spark anymore.

**Anne: **He won't like it and you need to give him an explanation.

**Marie**: Ok, I met someone.

**Anne:** Who?

**Marie: **William Stafford.

**Anne: **When did you meet him? where did you meet him? Why didn't you tell me straight away?

**Marie: **3 months ago, at a bar near our home. You can't keep any secrets.

**Anne: **So did you actually go on a date or kiss in secret?

**Marie: **Yes, a few times. But I care for Francis enough to not hurt him by going behind his back, so I can have an affair. I plan to break up with him, in a location with a lot of people. He can't lash out if there is people around us.

Anne hears her father calling, she opens her bedroom door and hears him tell her shes got to leave in 5 minutes.

**Anne: **I'm going to leave in a few minutes, See ya soon Xxxx

**Marie:** See ya Xxxx

Turning off her phone and putting it in her pocket, Anne walked down the stairs and walked outside the front door. George and her father helped her put bags in the car boot. She smiled at them and remembered something that she forgot in her room. Running back into the manner, up the stairs and into her bedroom. Anne took a medium size box out from under the bed and carried it downstairs and placed it at the front passenger side of the car.

Hugging them one last time, Anne got in the car, opened her window and started the engine before driving out of the Hever Manor gates. A new start, new life, new opportunities.

**Crap ending of a chapter, but next time Henry, Charles and Mary will be entering even 2 or 3 of Henry VIII's other wives.**

**Plz review, fav and follow.**


End file.
